A Thief's Love
by Reincarnations
Summary: A love story between an Arabian prince and the Isle's infamous street rat.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to make this short, because it is just a strange idea I came up with. I want to see what you, the readers, think of it before I make it a full on story instead of a one-shot. I hope you like this crazy story. The summary will change if and when the story extends.**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own the Descendants movies, books, or any other franchise.**

* * *

One Wednesday afternoon, about two months after Cotillion, the first Tourney practice had ended for the day. That practice was mainly meant to get a feel of what the follow season would be like. The team would have to practice hard to make up for Ben not being able to play due to his kingly duties. If another player would drop out, there would be no way that they'd win any games afterwards.

However, that will be a matter later on in the future.

Jay, the only son of Jafar, was sitting on the bleacher trying to organize his already messy gym bag when Aziz, son of Aladdin and Jasmine (practically a clone of his father except shorter hair), sat a row below him. "What?" Jay demanded after a few moments of awkward silence passed by, but he didn't look up from his task.

"Go on a date with me."

Jay's bag slipped from his hands once the statement was said. Silently cursing himself, he quickly grabbed it again before looking at the prince with both shock and confusion. "Excuse me, you want me to what?"

"Go on a date with me Friday," Aziz repeated with more confidence.

Jay seemed a little skeptical about the idea, but couldn't help asking, "You're gay?"

"And so are you." Aziz retorted, before explaining, "I asked Carlos about a week ago if you were into any of the girls you constantly flirt with. He said you flirt with them for the fun of it because you're into guys. Carlos realized what he said a few seconds later, but before he had a panic attack, I told him I wanted to know because I wanted to date you."

Jay growled as he stood from the bleachers, throwing his backpack over his shoulder. "I'm gonna kill him."

Aziz swiftly moved in front of him to prevent the boy from leaving. "Do you have an answer though?"

"What will the. . . date entail?" Jay questioned, not quite liking using the word 'date'. "I need to know that first."

"Movies, arcade, and dinner at arcade." Aziz rattled off as though he had rehearsed the line, which he might have. "We would go after practice Friday. If you feel uncomfortable during any part of the date, we can call a few of the guys and make it a hang-out instead."

Jay shifted the weight of his bag on his shoulder. "Can I get back to you some time tomorrow?"

"Absolutely." Aziz agreed, but as soon as he stepped away, the ex-thief stormed off the field, causing him to yell, "Where you going?"

"To kill a de Vil!"

* * *

Jay found himself closing the girls' (Evie and Mal's) bedroom door behind him about twenty minutes later because his target was not in their shared room. Instead, Carlos de Vil was laying on Evie's bed, petting his trusting companion (Dude) while not having a care in the world. Once he saw Jay, he sat up in a hurry (almost in fear), interrogating him as he did so, "Did he do it? Did he really ask you?"

Jay glared at him with as much hatred as he could. "Would I have this strong urge to kill you if he hadn't?!"

"Time-out!" Evie shouted as she quickly got in the way of Jay's path, momentarily forgetting her sewing project that she held in one hand (a handmade chew toy for Dude). Turning toward the clearly pissed off boy, she calmly wondering, "Who asked you what and why do you want to kill Carlos?"

"He," Jay pointed at the boy for emphasis, "told Aziz about my little secret!"

"Carlos!" Evie twirled to the younger teen. "How could you do such a thing?!"

"It was by accident!"

"Hold up." Mal insisted, which caused the three to pause in their actions, before adverting her attention to Jay. "What did Aziz ask you?"

He sighed as he plopped his back on the purple haired girl's bed, covering his face with his hand. "He asked me out on a date."

" _That's_ what you're so mad about?" Evie let out an exasperated sigh as she went back to her sewing desk to finish her side-project. "I thought it was something bad!"

"What exactly did he say?" Mal pursued, wanting to know the full details.

With a groan, Jay explained the full situation, "He asked me out on a date for Friday after practice; movie, arcade, and dinner at arcade. He said that at any time during the date that I get uncomfortable, we can call a few friends and make it a hang-out instead."

"Why don't you want to go then?" Carlos interrogated again once he knew he was no longer in danger.

Jay stayed silent, but Mal seemed to know the answer. "It's gonna be your first date, isn't it?"

Jay kept quiet as he rolled over on his stomach, and hid his face in the bed's blankets. Mal decided to try to be encouraging, "Go on the date. If you don't like it, then do what he suggests and don't go on another. What could go wrong with that?"

Jay didn't answer once again and didn't say anything for quite some time because he had an answer that he didn't want to tell.

* * *

"Aziz!"

The prince turned around at the sound of his name and perked up slightly when he discovered Jay had called his name. (It was the next day after Tourney practice.) Aziz smiled as he asked, "Do you have an answer?"

"You swear I can call any of them at any time?" Jay countered, wanting a bit of reassurance.

"I promise," Aziz swore with full honesty in his tone. "We can even ditch the movie whenever you'd like and have them meet us at the arcade."

"Okay," Jay slowly said as he questioned, "What time again?"

"After practice tomorrow." Aziz quickly determined/reminded. "We'll get change and then head to the theater; it's about a twenty minute walk and it's another ten to the arcade, if you don't mind it."

"Not at all," Jay denied a bit nervously.

If only Jay knew what he'd end doing, or, more like what would happen to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I had a pretty good start on this chapter, but my laptop decided to freak on me and deleted the whole thing. For that reason, I'm only updating the story whenever I finish a chapter. It could take a couple days, a couple hours, or a couple weeks.**

 **A big thank you to xxXTheySayI'mEvilXxx. You are the reason why I'm continuing this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Descendants movies, books, or other franchise.**

* * *

The next day after Tourney practice the two boys headed to the movie theater as planned.

Jay didn't know what exactly to wear on the date, so he decided to go with something he felt comfortable in, which ended up being the outfit he wore to Family Day a few months back; a white button down shirt under a deep dark red jacket with black sleeves, black pants, and black shoes. He debated for a couple minutes on what he should do with his hair. He ended up pinning it back like he did before.

Aziz seemed to put no thought into his outfit. He wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt with a white undershirt, a pair of old worn out jeans, and his favorite pair of sneakers. Despite his effortless wardrobe, he still managed to look as good as Jay.

During the leasery walk, Jay decided to start a conversation by asking a question, "So, who knows about you being gay?"

"My mother, Carlos, and you," Aziz answered as they made it off the school campus. "Mother found out a couple years ago. My father tried to get me together with a few girls from Agrabah and the neighboring kingdoms because he wants me to become Sultan after I graduate high school."

"I thought your grandfather did away with that marriage law after your mother confessed her love for your father." Jay remembered as they crossed the street into town.

"He did." Aziz agreed. "But Father wants me to at least be with someone before I become Sultan. Anyways, my mother noticed the way I was acting with one of the suitresses. We had a private conversation later on that day. I confessed about my sexuality. She didn't seem to care, but we've kept it a secret from Father ever since. The amount of suitresses died down, but they are worse than the next."

The prince let out a disgruntled sigh as they passed by a few clothing stores. "Who knows about you?"

"My three frie-siblings, you, and my dad." Jay confessed a little too quickly.

"Did your father freak when you told him?"

"Not at all," Jay denied before he let out a laugh. "In fact, he suspected it. He saw how I was talking with a girl in shop then a guy few minutes later. He spotted a difference in the way I spoke with both of them. Dad was going to call me out on it, but I confessed before he could. He told me he didn't care what my about preference, he'd still love me either way."

"Really?" Aziz received a nod for an answer before continuing, "I don't mean for this to sound rude, but I never heard of Jafar caring about anyone but himself."

"He'd give up his life for me if he needed to." Jay insisted as they made a turn at an intersection. "Hell, before the four of us left for Auradon, he told me I didn't have to go with the plan to steal Fairy Godmother's wand. He would be happy knowing that I was trying to start a new evil-free life in Auradon."

"He sounds like a good man." Aziz complemented with complete honesty in his voice. "Almost nothing like the villain I heard about as a child."

"He changed a lot because of my mother." Jay acknowledged, his voice cracking at the end. "They were married for almost eight years before she passed away. It's been ten, almost eleven, years since she's been gone."

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Aziz apologized. Stopping to let traffic pass, he placed a comforting hand on Jay's shoulder. "She sounds like a wonderful woman."

"All the villain children were jealous of me because of her." Jay informed longingly. "She was incredibly beautiful. Dad would make jokes about how I got my looks and hair from her. All I got from him is my laugh, which may or may not be true because I forgot what his laugh sounds like. Sad to say, I've almost forgotten what my mother looks and sounds like too."

He let a sigh escape his lips before insisting, "But that's enough about me. What about you? Anything else I don't know about you?"

For the rest of the way, Aziz told the story about his grandfather on his father's side, Cassim. Cassim left his son (Aladdin) at a very young age to find the ultimate treasure; an old artifact that can turn anything to gold, even a person. He ended up being the leader of the legendary Forty Thieves and held the title 'King of Thieves'. Aziz only sees him once every few months because Cassim doesn't like to stay in one spot for long periods of time.

By the time he finished the story, the two had made it to the movie theater entrance. Jay was fascinated with the elaborate and colorful posters that hanged all over the walls. He never heard of a single one of those movie, but they all seemed interesting. He definitely wanted to see the movie 'Pirates of the Caribbean'. Even though he dislike pirates, mainly the Hook family, he'd love to see how the Auradon people portrayed them. Aziz must have noticed his ogling for he bought tickets for that specific movie.

Luckily for them, hardly no people came to watch the movie. It was basically them in the top row and a few stragglers close to the bottom, none of which they seemed to recognize. The duo didn't seem to mind the emptiness. It actually made them more comfortable with each other.

During duration of the movie, Jay continuously pointed out stunts that wouldn't be possible in real life. Each time he did, Aziz would joked that he could probably do those stunts easily. Jay agreed with him; he had done way more dangerous things on the Isle than what happened in the movie.

Once or twice, Mal and Evie had texted Jay at different times during the movie. Evie asked if he was having second thought about it at the beginning credits (Jay decided not to answer just yet). Close to the end Mal had wondered if he needed the three to join them. Jay did respond to that, stating that everything was going perfectly fine.

He was having more fun than he ever did stealing on the Isle.

* * *

Jay had no idea how to play any of the games at the arcade or what they even were. Each time they went to a new one Aziz had to show him how to win. Jay was absolutely terrible at the games. He'd end up losing within ten seconds, maybe even less. However, that didn't seem to spoil their happy mood because they were laughing at each of his fails.

Then he was introduced to pool.

On the break, Jay sunk three balls, all three of them solids. With his next shot, he scratched, meaning he sunk one of his ball along the cue ball, making it Aziz turn. In about five minutes, Jay managed to beat Aziz, who still had three stripes on the table.

Aziz scoffed in mock annoyance as he placed his pool stick on the table. "Beginner's luck."

"Oh really?" Jay twirled his pool stick in his hand as his eyes glowed mischievously. "Let's make a bet then. Loser has to plan the next date."

"'Next'?" Aziz repeated curiously, and a bit hopefully too.

Jay tried to hide his smile as he began grabbing the balls out of the pocket to place on the table. After racking all of them, he tossed Aziz his pool stick. "You heard me correctly. Are you in or out?"

Turns out it wasn't just beginner's luck. Jay defeated Aziz during the second round as well, causing the Arabian prince to lose the bet.

* * *

"We're doing this again tomorrow." Aziz insisted as they made their way down the boy's dorm. "There's no way I'm going to let you beat me at my game."

"You can say that all you want," Jay taunted teasingly, "but I still smoked you twice in a row."

"And I still say it's beginner's luck!"

The two stopped in front of Jay's room with Aziz asking, "So you did enjoy the date? And you're going on another one not because you feel pity for me, right?"

"Absolutely," Jay agreed. "It was the best first date I've been on."

"Great." The atmosphere became a little awkward so the prince insisted, "I'll see you la-"

Aziz get to finish his sentence for one main and major reason.

Jay forced him against the wall, cupped his cheek in one hand (the other going to his waist), and leaned forward to crush their lips together in a bruising kiss. Aziz didn't seem to mind the forcefulness. In fact, within a few seconds his hands were tangled in Jay's mane, trying to bring him even closer. The kiss went on for felt like an eternity, and neither one of them wanted to end it.

If only they knew someone was watching them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another shout-out to** xxXTheySayI'mEvilXxx **and** Whistle Mist **for reviewing last chapter.**

Whistle Mist: **I'm glad that you took the time to review when you never do. I'm honored you did so with my story.**

xxXTheySayI'mEvilXxx: **One of those guesses is correct. You may figure it out this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Descendants movies, books, or any other franchise.**

* * *

A few weeks passed after their first date and they've went on many more afterwards, almost every other day. Some of them were well thought out while others were spur of the moments idea.

They went back to the movie theater multiple times. A majority of the movies they seen had hardly no people, who would most usually sit close to the bottom while the two would sit on the top row in the corner. If asked by the friends that knew about them, Jay wouldn't be afraid to admit that they would make-out during a portion of the movie.

A couple times they went stargazing at different locations. One time, they climbed onto the school's roof and had a late night picnic (Jay's idea). The other time they were on a completely different date; they went to the park next to the school and ended up stargazing on the old merry-go-round.

The two went on a couple double dates with Carlos and Jane. The straight couple wanted to try a new restaurant so the gay couple went with so they have somebody they knew. Another time they went to the movies, but you already know how that went (the boys ended up making out in the corner again).

The two boys did something they really should have thought twice about.

They went on a quadruple date with the other three VKs and their boyfriends/girlfriend. The eight of them ate at that restaurant with the two having suffer from teasing the whole dinner. After the meal, they all headed to the park for some childhood fun. Well, the VKs had never been to a park before and it was their time, except for Jay. His first time was that other date with Aziz. Anyways, the two ended up kissing on the monkey bars with them getting teased once again.

Close to the end of each date, they would make some sort of bet like they did the very first date. Loser would have to plan the next date as usual. It was their thing that those who knew about them found sweet and adorable. A couple examples are winning a race, hanging upside down from monkey bars the longest, eating the weirdest food, etc.

They've made sure to keep their relationship a secret from others. The only other people that knew beside the six were Lonnie and Jordan.

Technically, that wasn't true. The second week they started dating, Aziz asked for Jay to be his boyfriend. Jay agreed on one condition: he would be able to tell his father. Jafar was surprised not because Jay was dating Aziz, but because he was actually happy with someone.

They told Lonnie because she was one of their closest friends and they'd potentially use her to hide suspicions on them being a couple. Aziz told Jordan only because he had a surprise for Jay that he needed her help with. But that 'surprise' will be known later on.

As of now the boys were at Tourney practice while trying not to give away their secret. Carlos had to hand it to them though; he wouldn't have suspected them of anything if he didn't known already.

Until a little _incident_ happened.

Everyone was taking a quick five minute break from practice. Aziz's shirt had been untucked from his pants without him realizing it. When he bent over to grab his water bottle from the ground, his shirt rode up exposing a giant yellow bruise above his hip. The coach decided to call him out on it.

Aziz quickly readjusted his shirt before insisting, "Don't you remember? I fell during practice a few days ago. I'm just as surprised as you that it hasn't disappeared yet."

The coach seemed to buy the act. He let the matter drop after chiding the boy to be more careful. The team went back on the field for practice as they tried to remember if they saw Aziz's fall.

Meanwhile, he had made his way to Carlos and Jay. Jay couldn't help laughing at the boy's flushed face. "I warned you," Jay teased. "I knew someone would see it."

His face grew a little darker from embarrassment. "Well you shouldn't have been so rough!"

"You asked for it." Jay retorted with another laugh.

Carlos looked back and forth at the two boys before determining, "I don't want to know."

The couple laughed at the boy's disdain for the subject as they put their mind back into practice.

* * *

There was only ten minutes left of practice when Chad Charming, the son of King Charming and Queen Cinderella, did something quite foolish.

He struck Jay on the back with his Tourney stick.

No warning or signs had been given beforehand. Someone had scored a goal and that team were celebrating the victory. Jay had his back to the spoiled prince when he did the deed. The other players heard a loud bang and they turned to the sound. They saw Jay on the ground in pain with a hand on his lower back, while Chad was looking down at him with a tight grip on his Tourney stick.

"Chad!" Coach Jenkins yelled as the players swarmed around Jay. "What did you just do?"

"There was a bee on his back." Chad fibbed poorly. "I killed it before it could sting him."

Jenkins didn't buy his story. "Well you just bought yourself a week's worth of suspension from school, Tourney games, and practices. Go to Fairy Godmother's office; we'll speak more of your punishment there."

Jenkins averted his attention to Jay, who was able to stand thanks to Carlos and Aziz. "You three are dismissed from practice," he ordered.

* * *

After venturing to the nurse's office (her only instructions to put ice on it), the three boys went to the girls' room to do some homework and study. Well, two of the three were being responsible.

Carlos sat on the floor at the foot of Evie's bed with a book in his lap. Aziz sat on top of the bed, one hand holding a textbook while the other was running its fingers through Jay's hair. Jay, the lazy and injured of the three, was laying on his stomach with his head on Aziz's lap and bag of ice on his lower back, where a big black and blue bruise was forming.

"So he's suspended for only week?" Mal summarized the punishment as she did her own homework on her bed. "That's like a reward to him! If us Isle kids were to do something like that-"

"We would be shipped back to the Isle." Jay finished with a grunt. "Which is why I didn't do anything to him."

"He still deserves something more." Evie argued as she went to work on an outfit for people for Family Day in a few weeks. "He could have broke your spine and you'd no longer be able to walk."

Before anything else could be, Carlos's phone went off signaling a text. "His punishment got extended," he relayed as he quickly read the message. "He has to stay at school during spring break and make up all the assignments he missed. He'll only get half credit for all assignments and he'll automatically get ten percent deducted from his score on any quizzes or tests."

"Where are you guys going for spring break?" Aziz interrogated, changing the subject so the other three wouldn't get riled about the punishment. "Have you decided?"

"Ben mentioned something about touring the kingdom." Carlos answered as he slammed his book shut. "Jay doesn't want to go."

Aziz tossed his book aside and gazed down at his boyfriend, who turned to lay on his back. "Why not?"

Jay shrugged his shoulders. "I want to stay in one place during the week. I don't want to travel anymore than I need to."

"I know where you can go."

He raised an eyebrow in inquiry. "Where?"

Aziz leaned down slightly to look at him closer before breathing out, "Agrabah."

Something clicked inside Jay's mind. "That was the surprise," he realized. "That's why you told Jordan about us."

"One of the surprises." Aziz admitted before touching their foreheads together. "What do you say?"

The prince thought it was safe to say the answer was 'yes' when the other pulled him into a kiss. Evie decided to ruin the moment by throwing a shoe at the two. "Don't be doing that stuff on my bed!" She shouted with a laughing tone in her voice. "That's where I sleep!"

"That reminds me," Mal intervened as she adjusted herself to look at the couple. "Who's bottom?"

"Aziz (me)." The two answered together without thinking about it.

"Why?"

Jay let out a snort of laughter. "Because I'm bigger."

The four of them laughed at Evie's horrified expression-

Which must be why they didn't hear the sound of footsteps walking away from the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another big thank you for the three that reviewed last chapter.**

 **MadMikky : The person has already appeared in the story.**

 **.Bears.D1-2 : Your wait will be short.**

 **xxXTheySayI'mEvilXxx : It's fun leaving you on a cliffhanger.**

 **My apologies for this being published a little later than I wanted it to. A 'situation' happened at my home and I was forced to leave two to three hours with my mother.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Descendants movies, books, or any other franchise.**

* * *

A couple weeks later school momentarily paused a week for spring break. A majority of people were going home for the vacation to see their loved ones.

That wasn't Jay's case.

He agreed with Aziz's plan to go to Agrabah for the week. Jay has heard many stories about Agrabah from his father since he was a child. Jafar claimed it was the most beautiful kingdom of Auradon. Jay would feel right at home being there.

And he did.

Once the airplane landed (Aziz and Jay fell asleep on each other a majority of the way there), the trio (Aziz, Jay, and Jordan) took a stroll through the market place to give Jay a tour of the place. Jay fell absolutely in love with the place, but not for the reason you think. It reminded him of the market place on the Isle; street venders every few feet with banged up stands, kids hiding on top of the ones with canopies to steal from that stand, and people trying pitpocket him every chance they got. Which reminds him-

"You really need to stop bumping into people." Jay chided the two that was in front of them.

The old childhood friends shared a look before Aziz asked, "What are you talking about?"

Jay pulled out two wallets from his pocket, which happened to be Aziz and Jordan's. "Your grandfather is the King of Thieves, yet you can't tell when someone is stealing from you."

Jordan laughed at Aziz's red face, but the prince retorted, "Your's was stolen too."

"Actually it wasn't." Jay denied as he tossed Jordan her wallet. "Your wallet got stolen eight times, the last time being me. I had to grab it from the people that took it and put it back in place without them noticing. I grabbed yours and Jordan's wallet as soon as I scolded you to show how easy it was to steal it."

"How many times was yours stolen?" Jordan interrogated as she shoved her's deep into her pocket.

"None." Jay pulled out his wallet to show he still had his. "I always move it every time someone tries to take it."

"Impressive."

Jay merely shrugged his shoulders as he placed his wallet back. "Perks of living on the Isle."

"Well can I have mine back?" Aziz questioned as he reached for it.

Jay quickly placed in his pockets before insisting, "Not after you got it stolen so many times. It's mine now."

* * *

On the way to the Palace, the trio made a couple stops. One stop was because Jay saw a couple kids get caught stealing from a food stand. Jay paid for whatever they stole so they wouldn't be in trouble. But, before he did so, he told the young boy and girl to get whatever else they needed from that stand. They ended up taking a couple small watermelons, a bag of apples, a hand of bananas, and two loaves of freshly made bread (which costed almost fifty dollars). Afterwards Jay got them two gallon jugs of water and a couple crates to place all the stuff in. The young boy gave him a hug while the girl gave him a kiss on the cheek to thank him for his kindness.

When Jay was asked why he did the kind deed, he confessed that those children reminded him of Mal and himself when they were younger, except they never got caught.

The second stop made Jay both homesick and feel like he was at home.

Aladdin's old hideout reminded him a lot of the hideout on the Isle. The building was in shambles and everything in there was either torn or broken. Although the view of the Palace was amazing, he still preferred seeing Auradon from the Isle hideout. It had a lot more color than the one he was at had.

After staying there for only ten minutes, they finally went the rest of the way to the Palace. They ended up arriving about an hour before dinner time, so Aziz decided to give Jay a tour of the place while Jordan left to visit with her father.

There was too many places to go in the giant building to visit in an hour, so he only hit the main places Jay might need to go; the throne room, the dining room, the garden (Aziz made sure to comment he had a date planned for them there), Aziz's bedroom (Jay made plenty of jokes about what they'd do in there), and then finally Jay's room.

Aziz jabbered on about the history of the Palace, but by the time he turned to look at Jay, he was already passed out asleep on his bed. The prince let a chuckle escape as he grabbed a nearby blanket to cover the ex-thief. Jay turned his head slightly, his eyes still closed, which gave Aziz the opportunity to plant a quick kiss on his lips.

The Arabian prince quietly left the room and closed the door behind him to let the other sleep in peace.

* * *

"Where's Jay?" Jordan questioned the prince as he walked into the dining room.

Aziz took the seat next to Jordan and across from his father as he answered, "Asleep in his room. He passed out as soon as he touch the bed."

"Was he that exhausted from his tour?" Jasmine, Aziz's beautiful mother that was seated at the end of table, wondered curiously.

Aziz shook his head before confessing, "He's just not used to sleeping on an actually bed. On the Isle, he slept on the floor because he didn't have a bed. He did have a couch, but he let his father sleep on it instead. Even when he and his three friends had their hideout, he slept on the floor while they slept on the bed and couch."

"Does he like the floor or something?" Genie wondered, who was seated next to Aladdin across from his daughter.

"He's hard-headed." Aziz corrected as he picked at his food. "Almost more than he is in Tourney."

"Well, how was the market?" Aladdin interrogated as he desperately tried to change the subject.

Jordan laughed at the memory before answering. "Aziz got his wallet stolen so many times that Jay got tired of stealing it and ended up holding on to it till we got back to the Palace."

"Jay ended up paying for some stuff for a couple kids that got caught stealing." Aziz quickly mentioned. "Then we showed him where your old place was at before coming here."

"That reminds me," Jordan took a bite out of her food before continuing, "does he still have my lamp?"

"It should be in his bag." Aziz remembered, wiping some food off his face with a napkin. "If he's still asleep after we're finished eating, I'll grab it for you."

"Hold up." Aladdin insisted as he sat his silverware on the table. "He has your lamp? Why?"

Jordan rolled her eyes, same with Aziz, before commenting, "And that's why he didn't want to hold on to it for me; he knew you'd get hostile about it."

"Jordan didn't want to carry her lamp on her, so she asked me to hang on to it." Aziz quickly explained before his father got mad. "If I placed it in mine, it would have gotten damaged by how much stuff I had. She then asked Jay, but he said no. He didn't want you, Mother, or Uncle Genie thinking he stole it from her. Jordan had to beg and plead with him to do so."

"I'm surprised," Aladdin admitted, but not for the reason you think. "I wouldn't think he'd say no to having possession of a lamp."

Aziz shoved his plate away from him and abruptly stood from seat. "I'm finished with dinner."

* * *

"Aziz!"

The prince turned around at the sound of his mother yelling his name. "What do you need Mother?"

Jasmine let a small smile appear on her face. "You two are together, aren't you?"

Aziz sighed as he felt a small weight lift off his shoulder. "How did you figure it out?"

"Your face lit up every time his name was said," she stated as her smile grew a little larger. "And your voice seemed happier every time you said it as well."

"Can we keep this a secret between us?" Aziz requested. "At least from Father until I tell him."

She agreed before assuming, "So you told Jordan about you two so it didn't look suspicious when you'd invite him here?"

"Yes ma'am." The son answered respectfully. "She didn't seem to mind helping out."

"Well you need to tell your father soon." Jasmine chided a little forcefully. "No offense to Jordan, but you know genies can't keep a secret well."

"I know Mother," he said. "I plan on telling him tomorrow, if Jay doesn't end up telling him first."

* * *

Aziz went back to Jay's room to grab Jordan's lamp like he promised. While he was digging through the bag next to the bed to find the item, he heard rustling on the bed. "Go back to sleep Jay," he whispered as he continued to riffle through the bag.

"Side pocket," Jay muttered tiredly. "Should be at the bottom."

Aziz zipped the main opening up before moving to the side pocket. Just like he said, the lamp was at the bottom of the pocket. "Thanks Jay."

He made a move to leave, but Jay grabbed his arm before he could. "You forgot something."

Aziz rolled his eyes playfully before leaning down to give him a kiss. Pulling away, he smiled, confessing, "I love you."

Jay moved forward to give him another kiss for his words. "I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about this being so late in the day. I had to go back to school shopping and I didn't start on this until I got back.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Descendants movies, books, or any other franchise.**

* * *

"My apologies for not being able to greet you yesterday, Sultana," Jay respectfully addressed the next morning at breakfast with a slight bow. "I assume Aziz already explained why."

Jasmine nodded with a smile before insisting, "Yes he did, but there's no need to be so formal! Please, call me 'Jasmine'."

Before Jay could argue about how that would be disrespectful to her, Aziz bumped his shoulder against his to get his attention as they sat at the table. "She knows about us."

Jay gave the prince an accusing look before determining, "You are _terrible_ at keeping us a secret."

The mother laughed at her son's face turning red before changing the subject, "My husband had some business to take care of this morning with Genie. Jordan usually sleeps in until lunch during vacation so it will only be the three of us today."

"Great," Jay said as he picked at his food. "At least I know I won't be seeing him till lunch."

"Actually dinner." Aziz corrected after taking a bite out of his pancakes. "We got a date at the garden after breakfast and it'll be finished before dinner."

"Try not to disturb Rajah," Jasmine chided with a warning tone in her voice. "You know he likes to sleep by the fountain. He may get fussy if you interrupt his nap."

"We'll be sure to be careful, Mother."

Breakfast went on a little quiet until Jay's curiosity got the best of him when he asked, "So what was your first thought when you figured out that we were together?"

"'At least I don't have to worry about any surprise grand-kids.'" Jasmine remembered with amusement in her voice.

The poor boys' faces were beat red until they left for their date, leaving behind a still laughing Sultana.

* * *

Aziz's plan for the date was something that he and Jay actually enjoyed.

At the beginning of the date, they practice sword fighting until Aziz got tired of being beaten by Jay. Afterwards they ate lunch with Jay being introduced to Rajah. The feline took an immediate liking to the guest after Jay started petting him.

"Scar lives on the Isle." Jay explained as he continued to stroke the tiger's fur. "Everyone learned how to make him happy quickly so they wouldn't get ate."

"Rajah used to be a circus tiger when he was a cub." Aziz informed as he started to scratch Rajah behind the ear. "He escaped to the Palace while the touring circus group was visiting Agrabah. Mother had thought he was a gift from her deceased mother and named him 'Rajah' after the stories she told her as a child. Grandfather bought him from the circus group so Mother could keep him."

Aziz watched as the tiger turned on his back so the two could rubbed his belly. "I still can't believe he's so kind to you. He usually growls at anybody new."

Jay shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he can tell that I am in love with you."

Aziz laughed at the joke. "I wouldn't be surprised if he could tell that from me."

The two shared a quick kiss before they continued playing with Rajah, not knowing that the Sultana was watching them from afar with a smile on her face.

* * *

"How are you enjoying your stay so far?" Jasmine wondered as the six of them were sitting at the dining table for supper.

"Yes ma'am." Jay respectfully answered in between bites. "I've stopped feeling homesick after coming here. My father was right about this place."

"And what did he say?" Aladdin questioned a bit harshly before adding, "If you don't mind me asking."

"'Agrabah is the most beautiful kingdom in Auradon'." Jay recited the sentence he heard a thousand times before. "I can't wait to see how it looks at night."

"It's dangerous at night." Genie warned out of the goodness in his heart. "You shouldn't go out during that time-"

"So is the Isle," Jay argued as he twirled his fork between his fingers. "I learned everything I know from going out at night. Trust me, if I can survive an Isle night, I can survive an Arabian night."

"What were you taught on the Isle?" Jasmine wondered out of curiosity. "I mean, does the Isle have any schools?"

"Three." Jay remembered as he quickly took a bite out of his food before listing them off, "Dragon Hall, Serpent Prep, and an all witch school that I don't know the name of. I went to Dragon Hall with Mal, Carlos, and Evie, Serpent Prep is on the other side of the Isle, and I have no clue about the witch school. I only know one's there because Madam Mim's granddaughter attends it."

"Did you have a lot of friends-"

" _Nobody_ has friends on the Isle." He interrupted Jordan unintentionally. "Mal and I didn't start hanging with Carlos and Evie until a couple months before we came to Auradon."

"What about you and Mal?" Aziz pointed out thoughtfully. "You seem a lot closer to her than those two."

"I've known her all my life." Jay let a small smile appear on his lips. "In fact, when we were little kids, we ended up staying at each others' houses every day. We grew out of that phase when we became teens, but every now and then she would sneak away from her home just for the fun of it."

"So you're more like siblings?" Jordan deduced with a hint of questioning in her voice.

"Dad said he'd adopt Mal so we could be siblings, but he never got around to it."

"Have you made any new friends in Auradon?" Genie asked to change the subject.

"Quite a few." Jay admitted as he tried to think of all of them. "A majority of them are from Tourney and R.O.A.R."

"Speaking of R.O.A.R.," Aladdin paused to take a sip from his drink. "I heard you were the captain of the team."

"Yes, sir." Jay agreed respectfully. "I gave the position to Lonnie after she denied a spot on the team for being a girl."

"Do you got a thing-"

"I'm gay." Jay interrupted/denied. "I'm not into her or any other girls in any way."

Aladdin picked around his food, taking another bite, before wondering, "Who all knows about you?"

"My friends and my father."

"What about your mother?"

"Father!" Aziz shouted at him in anger. "That's enough!"

"What?" Aladdin asked innocently. "I merely said a question and I'd like an answer."

Jay cleared his throat before speaking. "My mother died from a disease when I was six years old. She was married to my father for eight years before she passed."

Jay's phone went off so he said, "May I be-"

"No." Aladdin ordered. "You can answer it here."

With a sigh, Jay answered the phone reluctantly. "Hey, M, I can't talk now. I'll call you back later." He paused so she [Mal] could speak. "I know and I'm sorry. I fell asleep before I could call you. I ended up missing dinner and didn't wake til this morning." He waited once again and sighed. "He doesn't know just yet. We're getting to it." A few seconds went by. "I'll let you know in the morning if I'll be joining you." One last pause before he ended the conversation. "I love you, too, M. Later."

He hanged up the phone, but before anything could be said, his phone went off one more time. Jay's face lit up immediately as he stood from the table. "I'm excusing myself."

Quickly walking away he answered, "Dad! You were right! Agrabah is amazing!" Nothing else could be heard as he walked out to the hallway.

Aziz waited a few seconds before turning to his father, "Why are you being so rude to him? He's done nothing to you."

"He," Aladdin pointed to the hallway for emphasis, "is the son of Jafar, the man who tried to kill me and your mother and take over Agrabah."

"Jay is not his father!" Aziz argued as he abruptly stood from the table in defiance. "He has done so many good things while he's been here in Agrabah alone. You are so caught up about what happened in the past that you can't even accept that he chose good."

Aladdin stood as well as he interrogated a little skeptically. "Why do you care so much about what I think about him?"

"Because I love him!" Aziz confessed loudly. "We've been dating for almost three months."

"What?!"

Before anything else could be said, a loud thump was heard out in the hallway. Three of the five (Aziz, Jordan, and Jasmine) rushed out of the room to see what the ruckus was about.

"JAY!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Heads up! I got school this week so I may not update anything on Thursday and possibly Friday. I'll give you more of a notice once that time gets closer.**

 **.D1-2 , xxXTheySayI'mEvilXxx, and MadMikky: What kind of author would I be if there was no cliffhangers?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Descendants movies, books, or any other franchise.**

* * *

Jay opened his eyes to find he was back in his guest bedroom. For some odd reason, he didn't have any clothing on besides his boxers. With a groan, he tried to get off the bed.

"Don't move." Aziz ordered, who was kneeling on the side of the bed with a bag of ice in his hand, which was pressed against Jay's forehead. "Just lay back down."

Jay obediently did as he was told. "What happened?"

"Heat stroke." He answered, removing his hand from the ice to hold Jay's hand. "You collapsed in the hallway after speaking with your father." Aziz squeezed his lover's hand tightly. "I shouldn't have planned the sword fighting to be outside. You aren't used to the Arabian heat."

"It's fine." Jay reassured as he moved Aziz's hand to his lips to kiss it. "I loved the date and I would love to do another one just like it."

"He knows." Aziz informed, not bothering to sugar coat anything. "We got into an argument after you left and I ended up confessing that we've been dating."

"Like I said," Jay smiled as he joked, "you are _terrible_ at keeping us a secret."

"That's because I don't want to keep us a secret." He retorted with all seriousness. "But now that my father knows I can finally do this-" he paused to give Jay a quick peck on the lips, "without fearing he'll walk in."

Jay turned on his side, having to move the ice back in the process, to look at the prince better. "How mad do you think he is?"

"He probably won't speak to me for a few days." Aziz assumed as he started to trace designs on the hand he held. "He'll get over it eventually."

Jay sighed as he tugged his hand away from his boyfriend. "Maybe we should take a break-"

"No!" Aziz shouted as grabbed the hand once again and squeezed it tighter than he did before. "We are _not_ going to do that. Do you know how long it took me to finally ask you out?"

"A couple days?"

"Five months," he corrected.

"Damn!" Jay exclaimed as he sat up on his elbows. "Why did it take you so long?"

"Scared of rejection." Aziz admitted with a little remorse in his voice. "I was afraid you'd laugh at my face or do something horrible when you'd find out I had a crush on you. I feared you would tell the whole school about me being gay and I'd end up being ridiculed for it. It wasn't until Cotillion that I realized you wouldn't do something like that. It took me until after someone said you would have stayed on the Isle with Mal if she decided to go back after Cotillion to finally ask Carlos if you were gay and then to ask you out.

"Jay, these past three months have been the best time in my whole life," the prince confessed as he moved Jay's hand to his heart. "I knew when we went on our first date that we would go on many more in the future. I knew the moment that you first kissed me that I was in love with you. I knew the first time that I said 'I love you' that I'd end up saying it a thousand times more in the future. I knew when we first made love that I never ever wanted to be away from you. I can't think about what my life was like before we started going out because you are all I think about.

" _Please,_ " Aziz begged as a tear escaped his eyes, "don't give up on the idea of us. If you do, I may as well be dead."

Jay used the hand Aziz held to bring his face in for a kiss. Wiping away the tear, he gave a sincere smile, "Like I'd do that after you said something like that." He gave the prince another peck before asking, "Can you hand me my phone?"

Curiously, Aziz did as requested. Jay dialed a number before bringing the phone to his ear. "Dad, you were right. I got a heat stroke as soon as I hanged up."

Aziz couldn't help laughing as he gave Jay a kiss while hearing his father scold him over the line-

Not knowing someone was listening the whole time.

* * *

The next morning Aziz and Jordan were late for breakfast. Well, technically Jordan was early because she never gets up that early during vacation.

Anyways! As they sat at the table, Jasmine looked behind them before questioning, "Where's Jay?"

"Northern Wei," Aziz answered as he pulled his chair to the table in an almost hateful fashion. "His friends were there last night so he wanted to visit them this morning. Jordan and I took him by magic carpet. They should be by to join us for dinner and I offered to have them stay the night."

"Why do you trust him?" Aladdin interrogated. "I've heard many things-"

"So. Have. I." Aziz retorted making each word a sentence so he wouldn't let his anger get the best of him. "I probably heard what you have but so much more, from him. Anything you say I can give you his reasoning for it."

"So the wand situatio-"

"Only went along with it because of Mal." Aziz countered as he interrupted his father on purpose. "He had second thoughts about it from the very beginning. Jafar-"

"Do _not_ say that name." Aladdin ordered loudly.

"I'm saying it!" Aziz yelled defiantly. "Jafar told Jay before he left that he doesn't have to go with Maleficent's plans. Did you forget that Jay was the first of the three to say he chose good when Mal basically pleaded with them to choose good too?"

"But Family Day-"

"He was protecting his friends." He continued to argue, no longer in the mood for food. "He was protecting his _sister_ from the horrible things they were saying about her. Jay didn't care what they said about him but he did care when they involved Mal and Evie."

The Sultan fumed for a moment in anger before asking, "Has his father asked him-"

"He asked Jafar." Aziz corrected. "Every time they talk on the phone, Jay asks him if he wants to get his lamp to set him free from the Isle. Jafar always says no. The only reason he'd want Jay to have his lamp is so he could take care of it like a family heirloom. Jafar will only leave the island if someone invites him to Auradon, that's it."

Aladdin stayed silent for a few moments before wondering, "So what you said to him last night was true?"

Aziz shook his head in disgust. "I _knew_ someone was ease-dropping on us. Should have known it was you." Looking his father straight in the eye, he confessed, "Every word was said with complete honesty and the fact that I'd be dead without him is absolutely true. I don't care what else you have to say, _nothing_ is going to change my mind about him."

He pushed his plate away, stating, "I'm finished with breakfast."

He walked out of the room, leaving behind a plate of food that hadn't been touched.

* * *

A few hours later he greeted Ben, Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay at the airport. He retold the story of what happened at breakfast before they headed to the market, which he was earned with a kiss from his beloved.

It took them about an hour to get through the market. In that time Aziz got his wallet stolen five time, and each of the Isle children (including Ben) had gotten it back. Although, the prince didn't realize this until they arrived at the Palace and Jay openly gave it back. He didn't bother asking questions and just placed it back in his pocket.

Aladdin didn't join them for dinner. Jasmine claimed he had a last minute meeting with a neighboring kingdom that would go on for quite some time. Supper that night was actually enjoyable for everyone was making jokes and telling all kinds of stories about each other.

Mal and Evie shared a room last night as so did Ben and Carlos. The two teenage boys ended up taking Jay's provided room while he would be staying with Aziz.

You don't want to know what they were doing a majority of the night.

The four's stay was actually short for they left the next morning after breakfast, and Jay would be going with them. He thought it would be best to join them to give some time for the current situation to cool down.

They all boarded the private plane that would take them to the next kingdom. However, before Jay actually went on the plane, he gave his prince a kiss before insisting that he loved him and he would see him once school started again.

Aziz sighed as he watched the plane depart from Agrabah.

It's going to be one depressing week without his beloved by his side.


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for this chapter being a little short. I'm at my grandmother's and she was being nosy about what I was writing.**

 **xxXTheySayI'mEvilXxx: You should have know there would be a price for not having a cliffhanger last chapter. Don't worry, I already had this planned, if you remember what I said in the first chapter.**

 **Guest: I had that idea as well and I thought of a good way to mention it in this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Descendants movies, books, or other franchise.**

* * *

A couple weeks later it was the dreaded Family Day that none of the villain children wanted to attend. However, a surprise would arrive for one of them at any moment. A surprise that three of them knew about. As of now Mal, Evie, and Carlos was dragging Jay to the school entrance where Aziz and Ben were waiting for them.

Jay raised his eyebrow in questioning at the five's happiness. "What's going on?" He interrogated a bit skeptically. "None of you were this happy a couple hours ago."

"We have a surprise for you." Mal admitted a bit slyly.

"Why?"

"Because your birthday is next week." Evie informed with a smile. "We thought this would be the present for you."

"I told all of you you don't need to get me anything." Jay chided as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I would have been happy with a simple card."

"This is way better than any card." Carlos insisted confidently. "Aziz came up with the idea."

"I had to get it approved by his majesty." Aziz motioned to King Ben.

"And I had to make sure the council would be okay with it." Ben made sure to mention.

"With what?"

At that same moment, a black limousine pulled up to the entrance with Lumiere the one driving. With all the dirt that was caked on the side, Jay wouldn't be surprised if it just got back from the Isle. That idea may have been how Jay knew what the 'surprise' was.

"You didn't!" Jay exclaimed in excitement.

"We did," the five said as the limousine door opened.

Jay bolted down the stairs, skipping a few steps along the way, to give the rider a hug, who embraced him his with the same energy. "It's good to see you again," Jay commented as he hugged him tighter. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, my son."

* * *

A few of minutes later the four villain children were giving Jafar a tour of the school. Ben had to leave to say hello to the other kings, queens, and parents of Auradon. Aziz thought he better speak with his parents so to not raise any suspicions with the other students and parents.

After the tour ended, Evie left to meet Doug's family, Carlos went to play with Dude with Jane, and Mal had to go meet a few people with her boyfriend. Jay asked his father what he'd like to do before the Tourney game, which would take place in an hour. Jafar simply answered that he'd like to speak with Jasmine and Aladdin.

The conversation did not go well.

The family trio was sitting at a table when the duo suddenly joined them. Jay sat next to Aziz (and held his hand under the table) while Jafar sat at the other side of his son, which happened to he across from the married couple. The first thing the older man did was something none of them expected.

He thanked them.

"Thank you for allowing my son to visit Agrabah," he credited. "He's told me so much about the little time that he was there. He absolutely enjoyed it."

"But he got a-"

"I know." Jafar insisted. "I warned him the day before and a few minutes prior to be careful about the heat. He was stubborn about it."

"I've always been stubborn." Jay pointed out. "Even more so on the Isle than I am here."

"How is your life on the Isle?" Aladdin wondered quite rudely. "Is it different from the life you had in Agrabah?"

"Incredibly different," Jafar answered with all honesty, not bothering about lying so much. "I own a junk shop where I actually live at. All the items are stolen from people who buys it back. Jay used to steal the items for me."

"You used to be a thief?" Jasmine questioned the teenage boy. "I would have never known."

"I never got caught." Jay informed with a shrug. "Perks of being a street rat I guess."

"'Street rat'?" Aladdin repeated with disdain. "Do you really call yourself that?"

"Everyone on the Isle did." Jay retorted as Aziz squeezed his hand tighter to comfort him. "I would rather have them say bad things about me than my dad."

"Jade usually takes the items now," Jafar quickly intervened to avert the subject.

"Who's Jade?" Aziz said to help him with the change.

"My niece," the old villain answered before Jay could. "She's my twin sister's, Nasira's, daughter. She's only a couple months younger than Jay."

"Were they both named after you because you're a narcissus?" Aladdin rudely interrogated. "Or was it just a coincidence that both their names start with 'J'?"

"My full name is 'Jayden'." Jay revealed defensively. "I was named after my mother's father. 'Jay' is a nickname people start calling me by when I was a kid. Jade did get her name from my father because he helped my aunt when she was pregnant with Jade, whose father died a month into the pregnancy."

"Jay! Aziz!" Carlos shouted as he ran full force to the two. Stopping himself, he informed, "We gotta go. The game starts in thirty minutes and coach wants us on the field warming up in ten."

"We'll leave then." Aziz (who let got of Jay's hand) stood from his seat, as did Jay, and said farewell to his parents before following the de Vil.

Jay stayed behind for a few seconds. Turning to Aladdin, he reminded, "Don't forget, you were a street rat once too. The difference between you and me, I _embraced_ it. You got offended."

Jay quickly caught up to his friend and boyfriend, while Aladdin turned to Jafar, asking, "How in the world are you okay with the two of them dating?"

"Jay's happy and that's all that matters to me." Jafar simply stated as he stood from the table as well. "Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to find Mal and Evie."

* * *

Jay noticed a major problem during the Tourney game. The opponent's Dragon Fires, the objects shot out of the Dragon Cannons, appeared to either be a little lower or higher to the ground than normal and they were being shot at different speeds. One time it would be kind of slow while the next it would be incredibly fast.

Jay said something to Coach Jenkins about it in between the first and second quarter. Jenkins admitted that he noticed it too and even mentioned it to the referee during the game. They claimed they couldn't do anything about because the Dragon Fires weren't doing anything against the rules. Coach advised the boys to stay out of the Kill Zone or get through it as quick as possible.

Everything was going pretty good until the middle of the fourth quarter. Auradon Prep's team was ahead by two points against the team from Olympus Coliseum. The players stayed out of the Kill Zone as advised, but then something happened.

Aziz tripped over his feet and ended up rolling his ankle. The other players were on the other side of the field, so no one seemed to notice him at the moment. He was limping across the Kill Zone as fast as he could-

But the shooter noticed him.

He aimed the Dragon Cannon at the injured prince and pulled the mechanism to shoot the Dragon Fires. Aziz had no ability to dodge the objects for one was low to the ground while the other was up to his chest. He closed his eyes and waited for him to be knocked over by the Dragon Fires, however it wasn't that.

The next minute he was pushed to the ground with a painful shout heard immediately after. He opened his eyes and gasped in horror.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"JAY!"


	8. Chapter 8

**I decided to be a little kinder today and add another chapter. It's a little shorter than usual, but I figured you'd make an exception since you are getting two chapters today.**

 **Guest : Wait until the end of the chapter.**

 **MadMikky : Thank you very much! I decided to have two chapters because you said please, just don't expect it every time.**

 **xxXTheySayI'mEvilXxx : Your warning was in chapter one in the very first paragraph.**

 **gnome12345 : Thank you very much for your kind words.**

 **LR .D1-2 : What do you expect? There wasn't a cliffhanger the chapter before, I had to make up for it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Descendants movies, books, or any other franchise.**

* * *

The two Dragon Fires hit and landed on Jay's right arm and his left leg. He screamed out in pain as he felt his bones dislocate from one another. He couldn't even try to get them off; he didn't have the strength or energy to do so.

The game immediately paused once they heard his scream. Aziz was trying desperately to get the projectiles off his beloved while his other team members came to help. They were only successful after Herkie joined in, and even the son of Hercules struggled to get the object off him.

Jay screamed out once again after feeling the weight being lifted off of him. Carlos turned his head to the bleachers and shouted for Mal, Evie, and Jafar. The two girls rushed down the steps while the elder man calmly followed after them. The teenagers raced each other while Jafar merely jogged, for he couldn't go any faster without hurting himself. By the time the girls got to the injured boy, the others had turned him on his back, which caused another scream of pain.

Mal sat on the ground and placed his head on her lap. Jay weakly tapped her arm, almost like a signal. She tore off her glove and moved her right arm in front of his face. Jay bit down on her wrist so hard that it broke skin.

"It's a habit he got used to on the Isle." Mal explained to staring players and fashionista as she used her other arm/hand to stroke his hair in a comforting manner. "Every time he got injured on the Isle, he'd have no way to get rid of the pain. The Isle doesn't have any pain medication because the Auradon people thought we would misuse it. After the second time, I offered my arm to him when he was being patched up and he's been biting it ever since."

"So that's why you only wear one finger-less glove." Evie muttered to herself.

Before Mal could agree with her, Coach Jenkins came back to the small crowd, stating, "The ambulance should be here any minute."

"What about the game?" Chad wondered obnoxiously. "We can't just forfeit!"

"Way to show concern for a fellow teammate." Aziz practically barked. (He was having a really hard time trying to hide his emotions for Jay.) "Besides, we don't have anybody that can replace Jay-"

"Yes," the injured boy interrupted as he looked to his Isle friend, "you do."

"You're kidding me!" Chad shouted in annoyance as he pointed to Carlos. "He can barely run while holding that shield. What makes you think he can do any better without it?"

Jay glared at the rude teenager before arguing, "Carlos can do anything I can. He just didn't have enough courage on the first day to do so."

He turned his head to look at Carlos. "There's only five minutes left in the game. Just pretend we are playing one of our games on the Isle. You always did your best then."

"Well, there is some good news to this," Coach Jenkins provided. "The referee checked the opponent's Dragon Fires. It turns out they are weighted down. They are banned from using their Dragon Cannon for the rest of the game."

"That is good." Jay agreed to encourage Carlos. "You don't even have to worry about dodging anything. Just get the ball pass the other team and you'll be fine."

The ambulance arrived a couple minutes later. While they were putting Jay onto a stretcher, Mal pulled an emotionally Aziz to the side. "You can visit your 'lover boy' after the game is over," she informed quietly. "I'll ask Ben to drive you, Carlos, and whoever else to the hospital."

Aziz tried to insist, "I can drive myse-"

"No, you can't." Mal argued as she purposely interrupted the Arabian prince while her eyes started glowing bright green to show her seriousness. "You are way too riled up right now to even think properly. Finish the game for Jay. By the time it ends and you get to the hospital, you'll be able to see him sooner."

Aziz reluctantly complied with the purple haired fairy's conditions. He sat on the bench and let the assistant coach wrap his swollen ankle, while watching his beloved be loaded into the ambulance.

Oh, how he yearned to be by Jay's side, but, as the old saying goes, good things come to those who wait.

Hopefully, that was true.

* * *

The Fighting Knights managed to beat the Olympians by three points. At the last second Carlos managed to score the last point, which erected a cheer from the audience.

However, a few people didn't seem to care at the moment.

Ben left as soon as the ambulance did to get the minivan ready for when the game ended. Lonnie and Doug watched for a couple minutes, but left when a time out was called so they wouldn't be dragging anybody behind. As soon as the time ran up, Jane, Carlos, and Aziz ran off the field to head for the parking. Ben was in the driver seat of the minivan, Lonnie was in the one seater in the second row, and Doug sat in the very back (third) row. Jane took the other one seater in the second row while Carlos jumped in the back with Doug. Aziz was about to get in the minivan when somebody decided to stop him.

Angrily, he turned to the person in frustration. "Look, I'm not in the mood to argue with you right now, Father."

"I'm not looking to fight with you." Aladdin promised with a slightly kinder tone than he's been using lately. "I just want to talk with you."

"Well, I don't have the time to chat." Aziz snapped bitterly, but his emotions were getting the best of him at the moment. "Besides, every time we 'talk' it turns into a fight because you always decide to say bad things about Jay."

Aladdin grabbed his son arm before he could move away from him. "That's what I wanted to speak about."

Aziz huffed before knocking his hand off his arm. Crossing his arm over his chest, he announced, "You have one minute, then I'm leaving."

With a sigh, the father quickly explained (apologized), "You were right; I was wrong about Jay and I'm sorry. It will take me some time to get use to it, but I'm okay with you dating him."

The young prince raised an eyebrow in suspicions. "Really?"

"Yes," Aladdin confirmed. "If you do, you know, 'love' him like you say, then I guess I'll just have to learn to accept it. I hope you and Jay will forgive me for all the rude things I've said."

Before Aziz could decide, Ben honked the horn to hurry up the prince. "I have to go," Aziz insisted as he hopped into passenger seat and slammed the car's door shut. "I will call you later though."

The vehicle sped off as both Aladdin and Aziz had a little more peace of mind-

Not knowing that someone had recorded some of the conversation from a distance.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is short as well but I think you will forgive me for how I end the story. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **MadMikky : Thank you for your nice words! I appreciate it.**

 **xxXTheySayI'mEvilXxx : You already know who's recording them. You guessed this person a few chapters back.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Descendants movies, books, or any other franchise.**

* * *

Aziz and Carlos changed out of their Tourney uniforms in the minivan on the way to the hospital. Poor Lonnie and Jane had to have their heads practically attached to their side windows because either boy was in front or behind them. Carlos tried to be a little discreet about swapping clothing (his uniform to a black/white T-shirt and shorts) to save the girls from embarrassment. Aziz didn't give a shit because he was stripping his jersey and shorts off like he was about to have sex, but he changed into his new clothing (a blue long-sleeved shirt and black pants) in the same rushed manner. Jane quickly decided that she'd wait till she was at the hospital to change out of her cheerleader uniform.

It took the group a good hour to get to the hospital because of the traffic jam. Evie called the six from the waiting room about ten minutes into their travel to inform them of what the three (four) knew. The Dragon Fires ended up separating Jay's forearm bones (the radius and ulna) causing a sort of fracture and snapped the leg bone (tibula) that supports his body weight. A few nurses and a couple doctors took him to an operating room a few minutes before to get a cast placed on both his leg and his arm. Although it takes only an hour to get the casts on him, Jay would have to stay in the hospital for three days to allow the plaster cast to dry completely.

Aziz asked (well practically demanded) how long it would take for him to recover. Evie couldn't give an exact time because they didn't tell her. Only Jafar knows and he was currently waiting for his son in his hospital room to return from being treated.

Ben questioned where Mal was at because he hadn't her throughout the conversation. Turns out when Jay had bit her wrist, he hit a vein he shouldn't have. Now she has to wear a brace on her hand/wrist for at least three weeks or until the veins were properly healed.

By the time they arrived at the hospital, the professionals were finished with their job on Jay. Carlos had somehow managed to run ahead of the Arabian prince and got to the head desk first, asking what room his 'brother' (Jay) was in. The receptionist informed the de Vil of the details and directions of the room, but immediately stopped Aziz when he tried to follow him. Only family members were allowed to visit. Aziz reluctantly had to sit in waiting room with the other Auradon children.

Less than five minutes passed before Jafar appeared in the waiting room. "What are you waiting for?" He interrogated the tensed and distressed teenage boy. "Jay's asking for you."

"Family members only." The receptionist (who was ease-dropping) chided from her desk a few feet away. "He's not allowed."

Jafar merely laughed before placing a hand on Aziz's shoulder, who thought his laugh did sound a lot like Jay's. "He is family." The once evil man argued. "Or, at least he will be soon."

She eyed him suspiciously, but ended up granting permission for the prince to access Jay's room. Aziz practically ran down the hallway as soon the receptionist relented. Jane, being the curious girl that she was, asked Jafar how Aziz would be part of the family.

He laughed once again. "Let's just say, Jay's been saving up some money for a surprise for Aziz."

* * *

The first thing Aziz did once he saw Jay was give him a sloppy yet passionate kiss that lasted quite a bit.

"Well, hello to you too." Mal joked at the prince's one-tracked mind.

Aziz didn't seem to care or mind Mal's teasing, but he did pull away from his beloved to let him breathe. "How long until you get the casts off?" He questioned as he started to run his fingers through Jay's wild mane.

The action seemed to soothe the injured, who didn't notice his three Isle friends leave the room. "Doc is saying about three months." Jay answered as he tried to lean into the touch.

"For both?"

"For the leg." He corrected as his eyes started to get droopy. "I have to come back every two weeks for my arm to be x-rayed. They didn't want to do surgery on me, so they're seeing if the cast will treat me instead. If it works like they hope, my arm will be healed in four months. If they see my arm getting worse, they will have to do surgery to put metal rods or plates inside to keep the bones together.

"That's enough of that for now though," Jay insisted as Aziz grabbed a chair to sit in. "How did the game go?"

"Carlos scored the winning goal." Aziz announced as he finally smiled for the first time in over an hour. "After we won, the referee disqualified the Olympian team from playing Tourney for the rest of the season, which wouldn't really make a difference because their headmaster was going to disband the Tourney team until the next school year."

"I'm surprised he had the guts to do that." Jay admitted while reaching with his left hand to Aziz's, who complied almost immediately.

"He told Coach he was going to inform every and all referees in the kingdom about today's incident," Aziz casually mentioned, kissing Jay's hand every now and then. "They are going to check each team's Dragon Fires before each quarter of the game to make sure they aren't tampered with."

Jay let a yawn escape from his lips as he said, "Something doesn't seemed right about this though. I mean, who would deliberately weigh the Dragon Fires down knowing that they could potentially hurt someone?"

Aziz shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows?" Then he smiled once again. "But I do know something you'll be happy to hear."

"Which is what?"

"Father apologized!" Aziz exclaimed happily. "He said was wrong about you and that he approves of us dating, though he did say it take him some time to get used to it."

"That's great news." Jay agreed with a smile of his before remembering, "I have a surprise for you too."

Leaning up from his hospital bed, he grabbed a small box behind his pillow. He handed the object to Aziz, who slowly opened the box inquisitively. Inside the box was two rings, each engraved with a lamp, but only one of them had writing on the inside, which said-

"'A Thief's Love'?" Aziz read off before looking at Jay, who was smiling like a maniac. "What does that mean?"

"Well I am a thief and you are my love." Jay lamely explained. "They're promise rings. I had Mal and Evie help design them a couple weeks ago during spring break. They picked them up for me from the jeweler about half an hour ago. Do you like it?"

"I love it." Aziz gave Jay a long lingering kiss before proclaiming. "And I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter of this story!**

 **Thank you very much for reading the whole story through. In this chapter, you will find out who has been creeping on the couple for the past 'year'.**

 **By the way, I have an idea for a new story that I think all of you will like. It's about Uma coming to Auradon Prep because her half-sister, Freddie Facilier requested it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Descendants movies, books, or any other franchise.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Three months after the incident, Jay finally got his leg cast taken off. There was one main reason why that made him excited, but his three friends (siblings) decided not to say anything. Aziz on the other hand was the reason for the reason. Aziz had a surprise for Jay that night which made Jay even more 'excited'.

But we will discuss that in another story.

During the long and unbearable months, a lot of things happened.

First off, Jafar was offered to stay in Auradon with a few conditions. Mainly he had to display acts of goodness and kindness. Within a day he was given a house about ten minutes walking distance from the school. Jafar became an assistance for the teachers at school. He made copies, graded assignments when the teachers were behind, and a couple times made tests. Recently he had been covering for teachers whenever they are sick, going on vacation with family, or merely wanted a day off.

The four villain kids started moving in with the old villain. Fairy Godmother gave Evie permission (once the move is finished) to use the two rooms for her clothing business. Evie, Carlos, and Mal started staying at the new home around the time of Jay's birthday. Jay stayed at the school because of his cast problem.

On Jay's birthday, he was given two memorable presents. Jafar ended up adopting Mal as his daughter, officially making Jay and Mal siblings. The other present was from Aziz, but it's best to keep that secret with the other story. Let's just say they did something that the doctor's advised Jay not to do.

During Jay's recovery time, Tourney season ended, making it R.O.A.R. Even though his leg cast was removed, he couldn't participate in the sport because of his arm cast still being in place. Since it would be discarded in about a month, Jay's spot on the team was kept, but he gets to be the 'manager' until then.

There were multiple times where Aziz and Jay almost gave their relationship away. Aziz was only being the kind and considerate boyfriend. He carried Jay's things from class to class even when they didn't have a class together. Some people did call him out on it. Aziz shrugged his shoulders, stating he was being a caring friend.

But then their secret got out.

* * *

A majority of students walk around campus early in the morning to make sure they are ready for their day and classes. A couple weeks after Jay had his arm cast removed, he along with the rest of the student body was met with quite a surprise.

Pictures of every date, kiss, handhold, or any other romantic moment Jay and Aziz had with each other (except for really private moments) were taped on any and all lockers. Jay recognize a couple pictures in particular; one of them being their very first kiss on their very first date. The other one was when Aziz went to visit him in the hospital with Jay giving Aziz the promise ring.

The four VK children, Aziz, Ben, Jane, Doug, Lonnie, and Jordan spent almost half an hour taking down every picture in sight. Once they finally finished their work, Jafar walked over to the group that was going through all the pictures.

"There's a lot more than that." He informed the group as he led them to the hallway.

Every inch of the walls was covered, top to bottom, of the same pictures as on the lockers. As if somebody knew they seen the display, the PA system turned on with something that some of the ten remembered.

 _"You're gay?" Jay's voice could be heard._

 _"And so are you." Aziz's voice retorted, before explaining, "I asked Carlos about a week ago if you were into any of the girls you constantly flirt with. He said you flirt with them for the fun of it because you're into guys. Carlos realized what he said a few seconds later, but before he had a panic attack, I told him I wanted to know because I wanted to date you."_

The recording cut off and switched to another:

 _"So you did enjoy the date? And you're going on another one not because you feel pity for me, right?"_

 _"Absolutely," Jay agreed. "It was the best first date I've been on."_

Another switch:

 _"I warned you," Jay teased. "I knew someone would see it."_

 _"Well you shouldn't have been so rough!"_

 _"You asked for it." Jay retorted with another laugh._

A switch once again:

 _"That reminds me," Mal's voice began. "Who's bottom?"_

 _"Aziz (me)." The two answered together without thinking about it._

 _"Why?"_

 _Jay let out a snort of laughter. "Because I'm bigger."_

A switch:

 _"You were right," Aladdin agreed. "I was wrong about Jay and I'm sorry. It will take me some time to get use to it, but I'm okay with you dating him."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes," Aladdin confirmed. "If you do, you know, 'love' him like you say, then I guess I'll just have to learn to accept it. I hope you and Jay will forgive me for all the rude things I've said."_

One last switch:

 _"'A Thief's Love'?" Aziz quoted curiously. "What does that mean?"_

 _"Well I am a thief and you are my love." Jay explained. "They're promise rings. I had Mal and Evie help design them a couple weeks ago during spring break. They picked them up for me from the jeweler about half an hour ago. Do you like it?"_

 _"I love it." A long pause before Aziz was heard proclaiming, "And I love you."_

* * *

While all the others headed to class Aziz and Jay stayed behind to finish removing all the pictures. While they were in the process of doing that, a couple of boys from the Tourney team decided to pick on the couple.

"Who knew our best two players were gay for each other?" The first one teased quite rudely as he bumped into Aziz, who dropped the stack of pictures in his hands.

"You better watch out!" The second boy insist with the same snide tone. "You'll turn gay if you touch him."

A deep growl resonated in Jay's throat as he stepped forward to grab the boy. However, he couldn't do anything for Aziz placed a hand on his chest to prevent him from going anywhere. The bullies only laughed at Jay's reaction as they vacated the area.

Aziz sighed as he crouched to the ground to get the fallen pictures, Jay helping soon after. "What do you want to do?" He interrogated the ex-thief as they stood to full height and proceed to finish their chore.

"Everyone already knows we're together." Jay determined as he leaned against the wall after tearing down the last picture. "So why try hiding it?"

"We're actually going to do it?" Aziz wondered as he stood in front of his boyfriend, who placed his hands on Aziz's waist. "We're going to show affection like holding hands, holding the other from behind, ki-"

Aziz abruptly had his sentence cut off when Jay pulled him closer, their bodies having no space between them, but their faces being only a couple inches away from each other. A sly smug smiled appeared on Jay's face. "You talk too much," he insisted.

They shared a kiss before heading to class while holding each other's hand.

* * *

The couple endured the bullying from their fellow classmates for the first two class hours of the day. They seemed to be picking on Jay more than they were Aziz. It actually pissed off the Arabian prince; he naturally assumed they were mainly harassing Jay because he came from the Isle. Aziz had a surprise he wanted to give his beloved during their one year anniversary in about a month.

Just because Jay gave him the promise ring doesn't mean Aziz can't give him the engagement ring, right?

During passing hours between second and third period, Aziz decided to make a show of greeting Jay at his locker. While others were watching, he 'lazily' wrapped his arms around Jay's waist from behind and gave him a soft kiss on his neck. "I missed you during second period." Aziz confessed as he held his boyfriend tighter and continued to kiss his neck.

Jay couldn't help but to laugh. "It was only an hour. Surely you didn't suffer too much."

"It did make me think too much." Aziz commented, stopping his assault on Jay's neck to rest his chin his boyfriend's shoulder. "It made me think about our one year anniversary."

Jay groaned in annoyance. "I still have no idea what to get you."

"How about when I ask you a question, you say yes."

Jay turned his head to look at the Arabian prince, who had a sly smile on his face. Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, he wondered, "What question?"

"Just the typical question anyone who is madly in-love with the other half of their soul would ask." Aziz brought his hand eye level to his lover's face, which held a golden ring with a red diamond in the center. "Marry me?"

"Damn it, Aziz," Jay cursed in aggravation. "I was going to get the engagement ring."

"You got to pick the promise rings," Aziz pointed out. "I chose the engagement rings and we'll _both_ pick out the wedding rings."

Jay noticed an engraving on the inside of the ring, so he moved Aziz's hand to see it better. "'A Prince's Love'?" Jay read off. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Almost exactly the same thing you told me." Aziz kissed his cheek as he explained, "I am a prince and you are my love."

The ex-thief couldn't help but to smile.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

Jay let out a laugh before turning his body around so he's facing his beloved boyfriend. "Yes, I will marry you."

* * *

Word about their engagement erupted through the school like an uncontrollable fire. The witnesses told their friends, their friends told their friends, and those friends made sure to tell the two 'popular' teens of the school. During lunch, one of the teens decided to call out the newly engaged couple when they was heading to their usual tables.

"So how long have you two been gay for each other?" Chad Charming shouted from the other side of the room.

All conversations went quiet in the cafeteria as they watch Jay calmly place his tray on the table before facing the arrogant prince. "We've been together for almost a year now," Jay answered just as calmly. "It would have been longer if one of us had the guts to ask the other when I first came to Auradon."

Chad shook his head in disgust as he started walking to the son of Jafar. "How do you think it's normal for two guys to date?"

"Well for starters, it's safer here." Jay crossed his arms over his chest, explaining, "On the Isle, if you gave any indication you were gay, you were either hanged, burned, thrown into the ocean for sharks or Tick-Tock to eat you, or the kindest options for teenagers, whipped until your back was nothing but blood."

"People on the Isle probably can't wait to have you back."

Jay glared at the prince while asking, "Why are you acting like such a homophobic? I thought Auradon people were accepting of other people's ways."

Chad stopped when he was about five to ten feet away from the other male. "Well you were wrong."

An idea wormed its way into Jay's mind, an idea he voiced, "It was you!"

"What was-"

"You were the one who's been stalking me and Aziz for almost a year," Jay revealed. "You were the one that took and placed all those pictures on the walls this morning. I even bet you paid the Olympic team to weigh down their Dragon Fires."

Chad scoffed at the idea, but others could see the logic behind it. "Don't be ridiculous. Why would I, Prince Charming Jr., do such a thing?"

"Because you were jealous." Jay argued. "You were jealous that mine and Aziz's relationship was so much better than yours when ours was a secret. You were jealous that I was so much better at Tourney than you so you decided to do something about it."

Chad fumed in rage and decided to take a swing at the ex-thief. Jay caught the fist with ease flipped him onto the ground with ease, and held his arm behind his back while stepping on it. " _Don't_ mess with an Isle child!" Jay shouted. "You'd get killed before you can make a move."

A couple teachers came over to assist the situation. They practically dragged the uncooperative prince out of the cafeteria and to Fairy Godmother's office to give out his punishment.

* * *

That night the lovely couple of Jay and Aziz were in Jay's dorm room, for that would be the last night Jay would be staying in that room before moving in with his dad. The two were laying on the cozy bed that was barely big enough to fit two bodies. Jay had his arms around Aziz in a protective manner while they were cuddling together.

"Chad's expelled from Auradon Prep," Aziz informed as he kissed his beloved's neck. "He's not allowed to return until next school year."

"So we don't have to deal with his bullshit anymore because we'd have already graduate?" Jay summarized the information. "That's reason enough to celebrate."

"How do you want to celebrate?"

The ex-thief pondered on a couple ideas for a few moments before a better one came to mind. Holding his beloved tighter and closer to him, Jay decided, "Let's get married."

"You already said ye-"

"I mean soon," Jay insisted.

Aziz pulled away from the grip slightly to raise an eyebrow in inquiry at his other half. "How soon are you thinking?"

"Our one-year anniversary."

"That's only a month away!" Aziz acknowledged with a shout. "There won't be enough time to plan everything."

"Then we better get started," Jay chided placing a kiss on his fiancé's nose. "What do you say?"

Aziz sighed in annoyance. "You're lucky I love you, my thief."

"And I love you, my prince."


	11. The End?

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **What?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **You didn't think this was the end of story-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Did you?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See you in "A Prince's Love".**


End file.
